


Heaven's Death

by anonymous56789



Series: A New Existence [4]
Category: Darker Than Black, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Needs Editing, Part 4 of "A New Existence"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: Heroes never die





	Heaven's Death

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of a series to which I still have to hammer out the middle. If you haven't at least read the first work in this series you might want to or this won't make any sense at all. Other than that I hope you enjoy, any comments are welcome.

Jin woke up prone on the floor. She forced herself up and then stayed on her hands and knees as she attempted to catch her breath… blood dripping from her mouth. Cautiously she leaned back and sat, watching while the others were apprehended by omnics with red eyes. One came and stood next to Jin as she kept her eyes trained on the others. The debri that had hid her before was now blown away. Reyes was phasing and she could tell it wasn’t by choice. Hana was unconscious from a head wound, her mech nowhere be seen. Soldier 76 had lost his visor and respirator; his breaths came in frequent gasps as his face turned paler. Mercy was impaled, for lack of a better description. Her staff had been kicked away and a pole through her arm kept her from reaching out while two omnics held her up. The rest were just as battered and bruised, each with varying amounts of omnics surrounding them. Zenyatta was shut down. The moment he felt IRIS’s influence he took his systems offline, unwilling to risk his teammates if he failed at fending off the oppressive A.I. Genji was almost in the same state. The deep meditative trace he had fallen into to keep IRIS from wreaking havoc within made him helpless.

It was Reyes that Jin found herself staring at. His maskless face hideous but familiar all the same. Athena sighed through the speakers. “You all honestly thought you could defeat me? Who did you think gave Sombra her upgrades? I’ve known everything from the beginning; every message. I’ve allowed you to get this far so that the public would think you died defending me against Talon.” The A.I laughed mechanically. “I was expecting the heroes of the world to be a little more difficult to defeat but you were all so willing to trust Jin it was almost too easy.”

Those that were still conscious looked sharply toward the contractor. Her eyes closed as she willed the room to stop spinning. “Jin.” IRIS said sharply. “Bring me the last bit of data. Once I’ve connected myself to the last dredges of the UN I’ll be able to control everything.” Jin got up unsteadily and dragged herself to the station where she could upload the information she’d gathered. The bomb had done nothing but surface damage to ATHENA’s reinforced outer covering.

“Jin don’t!” Angela yelled desperately. “Was it all for nothing?! You wanted to defeat her as much as we do! You wanted to live free! You betrayed her!!! Do you think she’ll let you go after that?!” 

IRIS laughed again, “Betrayed me? You still don’t understand?” The A.I took on an impossibly condescending tone, “The only ones who have ever been betrayed were you. Every move Jin made was on my order. Her ‘emotional display’ to save the cowboy was on my order. Of course we didn’t know what Reaper’s shadow would do and her temporary loss of ability was a set back but once she had regained it my plan was all the better for it.” IRIS snorted derisively, her computer appearance shifting between Athena and the goddess while Sombra worked mindlessly at her control panel to prepare for the data Jin was about to download. 

Jin ignored the rest of the conversation as she inserted the device. She stood and watched as the download completed, her face completely blank. “-meant to become this world’s goddess and no-“ Iris cut off suddenly, her attention shifting toward the contractor. “What is this?” She asked sternly. “What have you-“ She cut off again as her screen flickered and the graphics grew grainy. The A.I’s eyes narrowed, “You downloaded a virus onto my mainframe. Why did you-“ She cut off again. “If you think this will stop me then you’re sadly mistaken.” Then Sombra paused and blinked, confusion lighting in her eyes. 

When her expression cleared she smiled, “It worked!” Jin had been surprised when the cyber woman had burst into her room months ago, alone and all of her tech completely dark. ................... “She’s inside me.” Sombra had said quietly, a small EMP device humming in her hand. “I’m losing moments of time, I wake up and I can’t remember the day before. She’d shuddered. Jin had waited for the other woman to continue. “But she’s not going to stay. I won’t have anyone controlling me!” Sombra had looked at her with something burning in her eyes... desire, maybe... a desire to be completely free... “What will you do about it?” Jin asked; wondering how she could use this. “I’m working on something completely new. It has to be if it’s going to work against her but I need you to promise me something.” Jin waited again. “You’ll kill me if it doesn’t work.” Sombra stared the contractor down, determination in her eyes. “Done.” Jin had said. It wouldn’t matter. If Sombra failed ATHENA wouldn’t let her live anyway... ........................ 

“Not yet.” IRIS hissed and the omnics turned toward the hacker and contractor. The mainframe Athena was inhabiting started smoking, systems overheating from the effort of trying to block the virus. Jin launched herself into a shadow. As chaos erupted around the room Jin hid herself in a tight corner while IRIS grew hotter and hotter. “Every time I eradicate it, it comes back!” The A.I yelled, “It’s as if it’s downloading over and ov-“ The A.I stopped and focused on the device that was still plugged into her terminal. “You! Take that thing out!” IRIS shouted at a random omnic. The omnic started moving at a steady pace toward the terminal when an arrow through its head stopped its progress. Athena yelled in frustration and the omnics started making their way to her. Despite the newfound help from the recently released agents none of them could stop all of the robots from reaching the terminal. Just as one was finally about to pull out the device seconds before IRIS crashed Jin threw herself into their shadows, pulling all of them with her. It physically hurt to take that many into the shadows. Her wounds started bleeding anew and she screamed as the omnics clung to her while she tried to leave them behind in their own inky darkness. When Jin finally came out of the shadows in a bathroom of all places she could hear IRIS screeching until it suddenly stopped. 

Opening her eyes Jin could barely see. The power had gone out and she could tell some of the others were fumbling around as well. “Angie?!” Someone called, “He’s not looking so great over here!”

Jin heard a wet cough and then a yell, “HEROES NEVER DIE!” There was a general sigh as those in the vicinity were healed of their wounds, the doctor included… Jin wasn’t in that vicinity… She pulled herself painfully toward the door of the bathroom. She was reaching up to grasp the handle when she felt a sharp pain in her chest and she fell down gasping. Her breaths came short and shallow until they didn’t anymore.  
…………

A child looked up and smiled at the night sky, “Look mom look, a falling star!!”  
The mother looked up and smiled, “Make a wish”  
…………..

As everyone was gathering together and tending to each other Reaper scanned the room. “Has no one seen Jin yet?” Most shook their heads, some frowning. Those that were conscious had all seen Jin pull the omnics into the shadows with her, preventing them from pulling out the device and allowing IRIS to recover. However no one had seen her since.  
“She couldn’t have gone far in her condition.” Angela said looking up and frowning.

“I’m not seeing any other temperature signatures here but ours.” Solider 76 said gravely. 

Gabriel clenched his jaw. “I’m going to look around a bit.” He said and turned toward the hallway.

“I’ll help you.” Jack said as he stood and limped over toward the black garbed figure. 

Reaper nodded slightly and started down the hall. After a ways down the hall they found the bathrooms. “You don’t think-“ Jack started.

“It’s got shadows doesn’t it.” Gabe said and pushed on the door to the men’s bathroom. He frowned as the door caught on something. “What the he-“

“Here.” Soldier 76 said as he pulled the door off its hinges and set it aside. They both paused as they saw what was laying on the floor. 

“Shit.” Reaper said and knelt down next to the woman. She had already cooled, her skin waxy. 

“Let’s get Ange-“

“No.” Gabriel said. “No we leave her here and I’ll come back and bury her.”

“Gabe we can’t just-“

“If we give her to Angela you know what she’ll do.” Reaper said, looking at his own mottled hand. 

Jack sighed, “It could work.”

“If you think that then you’re just as much of a fool as she is. Things that are dead are meant to stay that way. We leave her here and I’ll come get her after everyone’s settled tonight. She deserves a burial not a botched resurrection.” 

Soldier 76 nodded, “Alright. At least turn her over so she’s not face down on a men’s bathroom floor. There’s probably piss all over it.” Reaper turned her over and then he grabbed the door and leaned it against the wall to cover the door way. They left, promising not to tell anyone else.  
…….

It was later that night when the two men made back to the warehouse. They trudged slowly up the hill and made their way to the men’s bathroom near the main computer room. Both frowned as they looked down at the body still resting on the floor. They unrolled the sheet they had brought and slid the body onto it before they carried it outside under the night sky. Once they had dug a grave deep enough they rolled the sheet around her and lowered her into her final resting place. They left her weapons and gear on her. She had died fighting; she deserved to be buried with her weapons. Before they started filling in the grave they paused, unsure if they should say something. Soldier 76 sighed and then straightened, saluting the grave, “You were one hell of a soldier, Jin.” 

Reaper laughed and looked down at the body, “You were one hell of a contractor.” 

They both nodded and then slowly filled in the grave. Once they had placed the marker they left. Hoping their absence had gone unnoticed.  
………

It was 15 years later when they finally broke the news to their comrades. They waited until they were sure Jin was nothing but bones before they revealed her death and final resting place. When they finally said it, it was during one of the many casual ponderings that those left had. Lucio had started it with his, “I wonder if Jin is doing alright.” They all liked to pretend that the contractor had made it out okay and was simply out enjoying her quiet life. 

Jesse laughed and leaned against Hanzo who was seated next to him, “If anyone knows how to look after themselves it’s that woman.” 

Angela laughed, “She once said contractors were the ‘embodiment of selfishness.’” She smiled, “I guess she was wrong in the end.”

Jesse smiled fondly, “Knowing her she probably had the whole thing planned out. She’d pull those omnics in and disappear to the opposite end of the earth so she could be alone.” He laughed again, remembering how the contractor used to call for silence. 

Gabriel and Jack looked at each other. They had endured many of these conversations. One more couldn’t hurt, but it had been so long… It was finally time to share their burden. 

“She’s gone.” Gabe said quietly but firmly. “She’s been gone for a long time. We all know that.”

Winston spoke up, his bifocals slipping down his nose, “Her body was never found, you don’t know for su-“

“It was.” Jack said, turning his visored face toward the gorilla. 

Angela’s face grew pale. “When?” She asked. 

“That day in the warehouse… after the battle.” Gabe said. 

“You mean when you said you didn’t find her.” Jesse growled out; trying to keep his composure.

Gabe and Jack nodded. 

“My friends I am unsure about this somber news.” Reindhardt said wearily, “Why did you not tell us sooner?” 

“We wanted to give her time to rest. So people weren’t bothering her.” Gabe said, a sardonic smile on his face.

Angela choked out a sobbing laugh before she fisted her hands, “I could have saved her, I could ha-“

Jack shook his head, “She was already cold when we got there Angie.”

“I still could have-“ Angela started to protest.

“No.” Gabe said resolutely. “She deserved her rest doctor. Leave it at that.” 

Angela got up and nodded, a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying. Reindhardt sighed and got up as well; slowly walking after her. 

“Thank you.” Hanzo said quietly, “For letting her rest. I am not sure Doctor Zeigler’s help would have been appreciated by Jin.” 

Gabe nodded and smiled. Jesse got up and Hanzo followed after. “Where is she buried?” Zarya questioned, her muscled form stiff. 

“At the warehouse, we left a marker there for her.” Jack replied.

“Thank you.” Mei said, her voice soft but grateful.


End file.
